<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no rest for the wicked by Demi_Fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187375">no rest for the wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae'>Demi_Fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, ahsoka and anakin aren't mentioned by name but i think you can tell who they are, author is sleep deprived and also wants a cuddle please, but i said its fluff so its now fluff, it was meant to be whump but oops its fluff, listen i know its for whumptober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan swayed on his feet even as he tried his hardest to keep steady. It was more difficult with every passing moment. The need to collapse grew stronger, as did the pounding in his head and the need to yawn. He was only hearing every third sentence spoken around him and at this rate he’d be lucky if he remembered anything in a few minutes. <br/>-<br/>Day 23: <b>Exhaustion</b> | Narcolepsy | Sleep Deprivation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no rest for the wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd say I'm sorry for not getting this up yesterday but I'm really not lol<br/>I enjoyed a nice day off, had my computer break for a quick minute there, then wrote extra today. It was fun! and tiring. obi-wan is me rn</p>
<p>Also, this turned out to be more fluff than whump, but eh. I want cuddles and ig i projected that<br/>tbh i probably shouldn't even put it under whumptober but? I tried to write it for the prompt? and this is what happened? and i honestly don't care enough, so eh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan swayed on his feet even as he tried his hardest to keep steady. It was more difficult with every passing moment. The need to collapse grew stronger, as did the pounding in his head and the need to yawn. He was only hearing every third sentence spoken around him and at this rate he’d be lucky if he remembered anything in a few minutes. </p>
<p>“...the campaign was successful, though…”</p>
<p>“Good to hear-” </p>
<p>“...anything else?... Master Kenobi?” </p>
<p>“Master Kenobi!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s head snapped up as he registered the slightly annoyed but mainly worried voice of Mace. “Yes? I-” he stifled a yawn- “apologize, my mind was… elsewhere.” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan could feel Mace look him up and down though he couldn’t make out his eyes through the holo. His vision was far too blurry to make out anything but vague shapes and gestures. Walking among the clones, Obi-Wan had barely been able to tell who Cody was, except for the familiar presence near his side. </p>
<p>“I can see that,” Mace finally settled on answering. “Perhaps it would benefit us both to cut this short, and catch up on some much needed sleep?” Though Obi-Wan still couldn’t see Mace, he knew the exact face the man was making. It was the same pointed glare Cody was giving him right now. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded before he would forget to. “That would be much appreciated, Master Windu. May the Force be with you.”</p>
<p>“And with you as well,” Obi-Wan heard before the blue of the holo disappeared. Almost immediately he started to sway on his feet, strength gone now that he had no one to put on a strong facade for. He’d gotten used to the blurs that he saw rather than anything clear, but now there were black spots to deal with as well and Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he trusted himself enough to be able to use the Force to not run into anything like he usually might. He could have stumbled his way back to his quarters well enough, or just collapsed to the ground right where he stood, but he doubted his men would allow that. </p>
<p>“General-” Cody rushed forward and held Obi-Wan under his arm, right on time as Obi-Wan swayed dangerously. “You didn’t have to sit there if you were this tired, we could have rescheduled-”</p>
<p>“I was doing well enough,” Obi-Wan mumbled. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was speaking anything intelligible, half of the thoughts in his mind were the equivalent of pea soup after it was fed to a toddler. Scattered, messy, an ugly color, disgusting, messy- </p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned at his own thoughts. He’d shake his head to rid himself of them, but he wasn’t entirely sure that they wouldn’t just fly right out of his brain like a flock of birds. Instead he let his head flop down to rest on Cody’s plastoid armor. Obi-Wan would have sworn it’d felt like heaven on his head right then. </p>
<p>He yawned against his will and felt his jaw pop. Pushing his head even further into the cloud Obi-Wan let his thoughts dissipate like smoke. His body ached and every movement he made was on complete autopilot as his thoughts sank into blissful silence. </p>
<p>“...eneral. General?” </p>
<p>“Hm?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. He would have raised his head but that was too much work- even opening his eyes (and when had those closed?) was too much right now. So instead he made a little noise, hoping that whoever it was would understand. </p>
<p>“General, we’re at your quarters,” the voice tried again. Moments- minutes?- passed before Obi-Wan’s resting place was disturbed and he was moved away. Obi-Wan made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat as he was pushed up against a wall. Well, it wasn’t his pillow- but it would do, he thought as he sunk down. His head rested against his own shoulder and he wondered when the last time he’d actually rested was. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan slept every night, of course. It would be irresponsible not to during a war, when a few hours could be the difference between his men dying or not. But it was fitful sleep, where every noise had him shooting up in his bed and readying himself for an attack that never came, or sweating from nightmares and dealing with a headache the rest of the day. Actual rest was what Obi-Wan was lacking sorely, but with his head blissfully quiet of all thoughts he could maybe finally sleep through the night for once. </p>
<p>Whispers near him caught his attention, but he didn’t care enough to try and listen to them. The wall wasn’t the best thing either, but as he laid down he realized the floor wasn’t what he was looking for either. In the back of his mind Obi-Wan resigned himself to a stiff back and neck in the morning. </p>
<p>Hands grabbed under his arms once again and Obi-Wan would have batted at them had he had the strength. Instead Obi-Wan let himself be carried along. He must have finally drifted off for a few moments because when he came back to, Obi-Wan’s legs bumped into something soft. He could feel himself tip and fall but the impact didn’t hurt at all. </p>
<p>Hands tugged at his shoes and stripped off his layers until he was just in his leggings and undertunics, and Obi-Wan would have been thankful if he had even half a braincell left to think of such a thing. On autopilot once more Obi-Wan dragged back the blankets on the bed and crawled under them, falling over as soon as he could. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan shifted slightly to get more comfortable and his foot bumped into something- and warmth exploded in his mind. Grasping blindly for the heat again Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around it and pulled it into his chest to keep him warm. </p>
<p>Whatever it was- or rather, whoever as Obi-Wan heard a little grumble- just let it happen and snuggled into his chest. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure why he felt so much better with this one held against his chest but he did, and he let go of tensions he didn’t realize he still had until now. </p>
<p>A soft giggle reached his ears as he held on tighter to the warmth. When Obi-Wan opened his eyes to glare at the sound, all he could see was two blurry figures, one white and orange and the other blue, white, and red. “Let’s let them be,” one said. </p>
<p>The other came closer and Obi-Wan tensed just slightly, ignoring the annoyance of the other in his arms. Thankfully the figure just tucked in teh blankets tighter and leaned in. </p>
<p>“Sleep well, masters,” she said, and then left. Obi-Wan finally let himself drift off into the peaceful dark, and smiled. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So basically Ahsoka saw Cody trying to get Obi-Wan into his rooms and said that they can shove him in Anakin's bed instead, and both of them got a good night's rest for once</p>
<p>You can yell at me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs">rynae-reblogs</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>